


Quarters and Love

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fruits Basket, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anniversary, Community: hentai_contest, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru got lucky after his heart was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarters and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the prompt drinking games at the hentai_contest on LJ.
> 
> Thank to Lynx212 for the beta.

Haru was lucky the day Jack found him trying to drown himself in his beer. Jack listened as he cried about how Yuki had led him on for months. He really thought there was a future for them. Later he told him about the day he went to Shigure's house to ask Yuki to make it official he found him in bed with Kyo. He was lucky that when he ran away from home he picked the flight that was as far from the Sohma's as he could find.

He still couldn't remember how had wound up in Jack's favorite bar playing quarters of all things. One shot lead to them emptying a bottle of their finest Irish whiskey. That bottle had led Haru to Jack's house for the night. He was to much of a gentleman to take advantage of him that night. He made it clear that he wasn't looking for a one night stand. He also didn't want to be Haru's rebound fuck either. Jack courted him until they were both sure he was over Yuki. Haru still smiled every time Jack introduced him as his other half to everyone from his friends to the President of the United States. He never doubted Jack's love. He was glad Jack never doubted his.

What he did doubt was his own ability not to strangle the man. The same man that had been doing everything he could to make sure Haru's dick was hard enough to drive nails into concrete. He had been achingly hard for so long under Jack's wicked fingers and tongue.

“Please, please Jack...” he begged from the bed.

“Please what?” Jack smirked as he lifted Haru's legs. He was ready to sob with relief by the thought of Jack no longer teasing him. Sadly, that thought was short-lived when instead of the fingers he was expecting he felt Jack's tongue.

It didn't take long before Haru was coming apart with an orgasm that hit him hard enough to make him see stars.

“Give me a minute and I'll gladly pay you back for that.” Haru promised.

“No rush, I know you will be ready to go again soon. In the mean time I have a small surprise.” Jack told him as he reached down beside the bed and put a bottle of the same brand of whiskey on the bed. Haru couldn't help but laugh when he pulled a couple of shot glasses and a roll of quarters out from under his own pillow.

“Happy anniversary.” Jack whispered and kissed him.


End file.
